The 4th Research Workshop on the Biology, Prevention, and Treatment of Head and Neck Cancer is intended to be a multi-disciplinary international research forum stressing new research developments in all fields related to head and neck cancer. The prime objective is to stimulate increased interaction between basic science researchers and committed clinicians. We also seek to expose both groups to current National Cancer Institute priorities. Participation from international researchers in both the basic and clinical sciences has been strongly encouraged through the involvement of international coordinators. The initial organizational meeting for the 4th Research Workshop was held on July 28, 1992, in San Francisco, California (see attached minutes for attendance and a summary of this meeting). A decision was made to retain a meeting planner. Ms. Ruth Enquist, President of We Plan Meetings, Inc., is an experienced planner. Arlington, Virginia was selected as the site because of proximity to the research and administrative talent of the National Cancer Institute. As indicated in the minutes, plans involved a large number of committed clinicians (from medical oncology, radiation oncology, and surgery) and scientists from the beginning. It was generally felt that wide ownership of this meeting would lead to even greater participation than in the past. Topics to be emphasized include: Epidemiology; Carcinogenesis; Prevention; Cell Biology; Immunology; Genetics; Novel Therapeutic Strategies; Pre- Clinical Therapies; Clinical Trial Updates; Quality of Life/Rehabilitation. Topics will be presented in the form of plenary sessions, keynote addresses, proffered papers and posters.